Convictions
by DeepDownSlytherin
Summary: Regulus wants out, but Bellatrix knows what happens to Death Eaters who try to leave. Oneshot.


_Regulus_ _is questioning his choices, and Bellatrix tries to reassure him._

**Convictions**

He sat on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands tangled in his straight black hair. Young as he was, his face was haggard when he raised his head to look at her, the sharp angles of misery accentuated by the flickering light. She paced in front of the fireplace watching him, unsure what to say. She was good at persuasion, at seduction, but she was not good at comforting.

She was not surprised, for Regulus had never been like the Blacks in one aspect. Blacks committed themselves, passionately, recklessly, sometimes unwisely, but always completely. Even Andromeda and Sirius, who had turned their backs on the family's values and ideals, had done so with conviction. Regulus was different, always looking back, always second guessing his choices, torturing himself with the what-ifs. It had always annoyed Bellatrix, but now it worried her.

She wondered if he realized what a risk he was taking by coming to her with this. Did he think that highly of her loyalty to family? If he thought she would choose him over the Dark Lord, he was mistaken. She and Rodolphus had not risen to their position by being merciful. There was no room for sentimentality in a war. If she had to, she would eliminate Regulus. She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Reg, listen…" she began, trying to keep the irritation from her voice. He interrupted her.

"_Children_, Bella. They were only children…three, four years old perhaps…" he mumbled hoarsely. She sighed. That had probably been Dolohov, he liked to play with the children. Bellatrix didn't kill children if she could help it, and if she had to she did it quickly. Children didn't fight back, there was no battle there, they simply looked up at her with wide, uncomprehending eyes. The adults, they knew what was coming, they struggled and fought, that was when Bella had her fun.

"Reg," she knelt in front of him, "The cost of war is high. We do what we must. I know it seems cruel, the world is a cruel place. Remember Darling, what we're fighting for. We're fighting for the survival of our race."

He shook his head slowly, letting it fall back into his hands with a soft moan. "What have I done? I didn't think it would be a like that Bella. They were muggles, and I thought I wouldn't care, I thought they weren't like people and it would be easy. But it wasn't. They were afraid, and they looked at me…like…like a killer."

"I know it seems senseless, but if the Dark Lord ordered the raid then he had a reason for doing so, and it's not your place to question his reasons. It had to be done. Muggles aren't like us, they can't understand our history or our traditions or our world. Do you know about muggle history, Reg? Their history can show you what happens when new powers are unleashed in their world…chaos, destruction, tyranny. Yes, some of them may have to die so that the magical race can protect itself, but in the end it protects them. We will not tempt fate by showing them our power."

He said nothing, but he let his hands fall to his lap and looked up at her.

"Our world is falling apart," she said, knowing that her oratory was taken almost word-for-word from the lips of Lord Voldemort. "Who better to rebuild it than a leader like the Dark Lord, who understands that purity of blood _means_ something."

He shifted, sitting a little straighter, and she knew she was getting through.

"We must do things that are unpleasant, we must torture, kill…there are those who will call us evil. But are we any worse than the smug and self-righteous Aurors, who kill and torture under the banner of the Ministry?"

"Crouch gave the Aurors _carte blanche_ to use Unforgivables…" he agreed quietly.

"Exactly." She fell to her knees in front of him, resting her hands on his arms. She had seduced him before, the night she had convinced him to join them, and she would again if she had to. "Regulus, you're a Black. One of the oldest, strongest, and most noble families in our world. It's your _duty_ to protect our world from mudbloods and half-bloods who would destroy it." She leaned in, hands sliding over his shoulders, crimson lips only inches from his ear. "It's time to grow up, Reg."

"You're right, Bella," he said softly, as though hypnotized. "We have to protect the wizarding world."

"Yes Darling. You'll learn. It will get easier. I have faith in you, and in your convictions."


End file.
